


Schadenfreude

by commas_and_ampersands



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Outer Senshi Family, Setsuna Is a Troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commas_and_ampersands/pseuds/commas_and_ampersands
Summary: Setsuna does not feel particularly proud for indulging in such schadenfreude, but she cannot remember the last time she has been so entertained.





	Schadenfreude

**Author's Note:**

> Written August 2010; minor edits October 2017

Setsuna does not feel particularly proud for indulging in such schadenfreude, but she cannot remember the last time she has been so entertained.  
  
"I don't know what I did," Haruka laments.  Strangely, even when Haruka is miserable, she sounds annoyed.  "Please, I am begging you.  Tell me what I did to upset Michiru."  
  
Setsuna smiles over the rim of her coffee cup.  "Now, Haruka.  I'd be betraying a confidence.  You wouldn't want me to do that, would you?"  
  
Haruka trembles, suppressing the urge to explode.  Setsuna meanwhile suppresses a similar inappropriate urge and manages not to laugh in her face.  "Setsuna, I know you get a rush from keeping secrets, but seriously, this one time, I need you to let it go."  
  
Setsuna raises an eyebrow.  She knows she can speak volumes with her eyebrows, but Haruka is not always quick on the uptake.  "And why should I do that?"  
  
"Mercy," Haruka snaps.  "Out of mercy.  You are familiar with the concept."  
  
"Yes, though I was unaware you were," Setsuna teases.  Then she pauses meaningfully.  "After all, you won't let your own daughter win a card game."  
  
Haruka looks like she may honestly rip her hair out.  "Seriously?  Is that what she's mad about?"  
  
In reality, this is only about Setsuna's amusement, but she shrugs enigmatically.  Let Haruka think what she will.  
  
Her head falls forward onto the table.  "But Hotaru wins everything!"  
  
This time Setsuna cannot help but chuckle.  "Haruka, really.  You are an adult."  
  
"But I  _like_  winning poker."  
  
"And I like a day without insipid conversations," Setsuna remarks, languidly sliding from her seat.  "But we don't always get what we want, do we?"  
  
Haruka utters a particularly scandalous oath at her back. Setsuna smiles. It is shaping up to be an interesting afternoon.

 

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, Setsuna is sketching a dress she's planning to make as a gift for Ami's upcoming birthday.  While debating the appropriateness of a sweetheart neckline, Haruka sits down across from her.  
  
"I played poker with Hotaru."  
  
Setsuna hides a secret smile.  "Did you?"  
  
"She won."  
  
"How wonderful for her.  Did she tell Michiru?"  
  
"She immediately told Michiru," Haruka hisses.  "And guess what?"  
  
"I couldn't possibly.  Do tell."  
  
" _Michiru is still mad!_ "  
  
Setsuna looks up, affecting boredom.  "And?"  
  
"And?  AND?!" Haruka leans forward, her eyes dangerously dark; unfortunately, Setsuna is not easily intimated.  "You made me think it was about the poker, when Michiru doesn't give a rat's ass about the card game!"  
  
"First of all, I doubt Michiru wants anything to do with rats," Setsuna responds coolly.  "Second, I said no such thing.  As I told you before, Michiru told me her grievance in confidence, and I see no reason to betray that trust because of your bluster."  
  
Haruka glares, once again shaking with fury.  "Setsuna, I am going insane.  I have checked the date.  Twice.  It's not her birthday, Hotaru's birthday, or an anniversary.  I have not flirted with anyone else more than she has.  I am not perfect, but to my knowledge, I have done my best.  So please.  Just.  Tell.  Me."  
  
Setsuna considers, idly shading in a corner of her sketch pad.  Finally, she relents.  "You did not hear this from me."  
  
Haruka looks as though she may actually weep from relief.  "Bless you."  
  
"Now, now.  Let's not go there," she chides.  "Do you remember three days ago when you went out with Usagi and Mamoru, and Michiru admired Usagi's pearl necklace Mamoru gave her?"  
  
Haruka blinks.  "Umm... yes? So?"  
  
"How many pearl necklaces does Michiru have, Haruka?"  
  
"You know I have no idea."  
  
"She has exactly one pearl necklace that she never wears because her mother gave it to her.  And you do know that she never wears her mother's jewelry," Setsuna says.  "Therefore, she does not have the option to wear pearls.  Usagi does.  How do you suppose Michiru likes that?"  
  
Haruka furrows her brow.  "Not... much?"  
  
"Not much at all," Setsuna agrees.  
  
"So... that was a hint?"  
  
"No, that was a germination of an idea.  Her going on about it at dinner for twenty solid minutes two days ago was a hint.  Your grace period for procuring the necklace ended this morning."  
  
Haruka scowls and mutters with extreme emotion, "God damn it."  
  
"I'd get her a pair of earrings while you're at it," Setsuna advises.  
  
Haruka continues cursing, reaching for her wallet and keys.  She is almost out the door when Setsuna stops her again.  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
She glares over her shoulder, deciding this is entirely Setsuna's fault.  "What?"  
  
"Better make them black pearls in a platinum setting."  
  
Haruka slams the door on her way out.  
  
"Was that necessary?"  
  
Setsuna glances over to Michiru's hiding place in the other room.  "Haruka's theatrics?  They're never necessary."  
  
"That was not what I meant."  She smirks.  "I never asked for black."  
  
Setsuna shrugs.  "Consider it a gift for an entertaining day."


End file.
